Gumball Pan (Robbie Shaw's Style)
Cast *Gumball (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Peter Pan *Buttercup (from The Powerpuff Girls) as Wendy Darling *Shaggy Rogers (from Scooby Doo) as John Darling *Dexter (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Michael Darling *Ali (from The Land Before Time) as Tinker Bell *Dick Dastardly (from Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines) as Captain Hook *Muttley (from Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley) as Mr. Smee *Red Claw (from The Land Before Time) as Tick-Tock the Crocodile *Little Toot (from Melody Time), Zip, Zug (from TUGS), Digby (from Theodore Tugboat), Toots (from Porky's Railroad), and Stepney (from Thomas and Friends) as The Lost Boys *Penny (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Tiger Lily *Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) as The Indian Chief *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Nana *Muriel (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Mary Darling *Eustace (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as George Darling *Diesel 10, Diesel, Paxton, Arry, Bert, Norman (from Thomas and Friends), Burke, Blair, Zak, and Zebedee (from TUGS) as Captain Hook's Pirates *Izzy Gomez (from TUGS) as Singing Pirate with Accordion *Various Humans as Indians *Dee Dee, Mee Mee, Lee Lee, Taffy Dare, Brenda Chance, and Dee Dee Sykes (from Dexter's Laboratory and Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels) as The Mermaids *Jasper and Horace (from 101 Dalmatians) as Pirate with Kettle *Ella (from Sonic) as Indian Squaw *Dexter's Dad and Mom (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Brave and Squaw *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Brave's Mother-in-law Gallery Gumball jumps.png|Gumball Watterson as Peter Pan Buttercup in The Powerpuff Girls Movie.jpg|Buttercup as Wendy Darling Shaggy Rogers.jpg|Shaggy Rogers as John Darling Screenshot 2016-05-20 22.25.19.png|Dexter as Michael Darling Ali in The Land Before Time (Series).jpg|Ali as Tinkerbell Wr dastardly 14 traffic.jpg|Dick Dastardly as Captain Hook Muttley-picture.gif|Muttley as Mr. Smee Red Claw.jpg|Red Claw as Tick-Tock the Crocodile House Of Mouse - Little Toot.jpg|Little Toot, Zip and zug.jpg|Zip, Zug, DigbyHeader.jpg|Digby, Toots (with a face).png|Toots, MainStepneyModel2.png|and Stepney as The Lost Boys Penny Tawog.jpg|Penny Fitzgerald as Tiger Lily Officer Dibble.jpg|Officer Dibble as The Indian Chief Tracy aka little engine by hubfanlover678-d9uwxns.jpg|Tracy as Nana Muriel says about hat.png|Muriel as Mary Darling Eustace Bagge.png|Eustace as George Darling Diesel 10.jpg|Diesel 10, PopGoestheDiesel26.png|Diesel, MainPaxtonCGI.png|Paxton, Iron Arry and Iron Bert.jpg|Arry, Bert, Norman.png|Norman, Burke and Blair..png|Burke, Blair, ZebedeeandZakHighTide.png|Zak, and Zebedee as Captain Hook's Pirates IzzyHeader.jpg|Izzy Gomez as Singing Pirate with Accordion Ep15 Toystore humans.png|Various Humans as Indians Wet4.jpg|Dee Dee, Mee Mee, Lee Lee, Three Teen Angels..png|Taffy Dare, Brenda Chance, and Dee Dee Sykes as The Mermaids Jasper and Horace.gif|Jasper and Horace as Pirate with Kettle ELLA.png|Ella as Indian Squaw It's_Dexter's_Dad_and_Mom.jpg|Dexter's Dad and Mom as Brave and Squaw Granny (Looney Tunes).png|Granny as Brave's Mother-in-law Movie Used *Peter Pan (1953) Footage The Amazing World of Gumball (Season 1) #The DVD #The Responsible #The Third #The Debt #The End #The Dress #The Quest #The Spoon #The Pressure #The Painting #The Laziest #The Ghost #The Mystery #The Prank #The Gi #The Kiss #The Party #The Refund #The Robot #The Picnic #The Goons #The Secret #The Sock #The Genius #The Poltergeist #The Mustache #The Date #The Club #The Wand #The Ape #The Curse #The Microwave #The Meddler #The Helmet #The Fight (Season 2) #The Remote #The Colossus #The Knights #The Fridge #The Flower #The Banana #The Phone #The Job #Halloween #The Treasure #The Apology #The Words #The Skull #The Bet #Christmas #The Watch #The Bumpkin #The Flakers #The Authority #The Virus #The Pony #The Hero #The Dream #The Sidekick #The Photo #The Tag #The Storm #The Lesson #The Game #The Limit #The Voice #The Promise #The Castle #The Boombox #The Tape #The Sweaters #The Internet #The Plan #The World #The Finale (Season 3) #The Kids #The Fan #The Coach #The Joy #The Puppy #The Recipe #The Name #The Extras #The Gripes #The Vacation #The Fraud #The Void #The Boss #The Move #The Law #The Allergy #The Mothers #The Password #The Procrastinators #The Shell #The Burden #The Bros #The Mirror #The Man #The Pizza #The Lie #The Butterfly #The Question #The Saint #The Friend #The Oracle #The Safety #The Society #The Spoiler #The Countdown #The Nobody #The Downer #The Egg #The Triangle #The Money (Season 4) #The Return #The Nemesis #The Crew #The Others #The Signature #The Check #The Pest #The Sale #The Gift #The Parking #The Routine #The Upgrade #The Comic #The Romantic #The Uploads #The Apprentice #The Hug #The Wicked #The Traitor #The Origins #The Origins Part 2 #The Girlfriend #The Advice #The Signal #The Parasite #The Love #The Awkwardness #The Nest #The Points #The Bus #The Night #The Misunderstandings #The Roots #The Blame #The Slap #The Detective #The Fury #The Compilation #The Scam #The Disaster (Part 1) (Season 5) #The Rerun (Part 2) #The Stories #The Guy #The Boredom #The Vision #The Choices #The Code #The Test #The Slid #The Loophole #The Copycats #The Potato #The Fuss #The Outside #The Vase #The Matchmaker #The Box #The Console #The Ollie #The Catfish #The Cycle #The Stars #The Grades #The Diet #The Ex #The Sorcerer #The Menu #The Uncle #The Weirdo #The Heist #The Singing #The Best #The Worst #The Deal #The Petals #The Puppets #The Nuisance #The Line #The List #The News (Season 6) #The Rival #The Lady #The Sucker #The Vegging #The One #The Father #The Cringe #The Cage #The Neighbor #The Anybody #The Faith #The Candidate #The Pact #The Shippening #The Brain #The Parents #The Founder #The Schooling #The Intelligence #The Potion #The Spinoffs #The Transformation #The Understanding #The Ad #The Ghouls #The Stink #The Awareness #The Slip #The Drama #The Buddy The Powerpuff Girls (What A Cartoon) *Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins *Crime 101 (Season 1) *Monkey See, Doggie Do / Mommy Fearest *Insect Inside / Powerpuff Bluff *Octi Evil / Geshundfight *Buttercrush / Fuzzy Logic *Boogie Frights / Abracadaver *Telephonies / Tough Love *Major Competition / Mr. Mojo's Rising *Paste Makes Waste / Ice Sore *Bubblevicious / The Bare Facts *Cat Man Do / Impeach Fuzz *Just Another Manic Mojo / Mime for a Change *The Rowdyruff Boys *Uh-Oh, Dynamo (Season 2) *Stuck Up, Up, and Away / Schoolhouse Rocked *Collect Her / Supper Villain *Birthday Bash / Too Pooped to Puff *Dream Scheme / You Snooze, You Lose *Beat Your Greens / Down 'n' Dirty *Slave the Day / Los Dos Mojos *Daylight Savings / A Very Special Blossom *Mo Job / Pet Feud *Imaginary Fiend / Cootie Gras *The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever / Just Desserts *Twisted Sister / Cover Up *Speed Demon / Mojo Jonesin' *Something's a Ms. / Slumbering with the Enemy (Season 3) *Criss Cross Crisis *Fallen Arches / The Mane Event *Town and Out / Child Fearing *Bubblevision / Bought and Scold *Gettin' Twiggy With It / Cop Out *Jewel of the Aisle / Super Zeroes *Three Girls and a Monster / Monkey See, Doggie Two *Candy is Dandy / Catastrophe *Hot Air Buffoon / Ploys R' Us *Helter Shelter / Power Lunch *Powerprof. *The Headsucker's Moxy / Equal Fights *Moral Decay / Meet the Beat-Alls (Season 4) *Film Flam *All Chalked Up *Get Back Jojo *Him Diddle Riddle *Members Only *Knock It Off *Superfriends *Nano of the North *Stray Bullet *Forced Kin *Keen on Keane / Not So Awesome Blossom *Power-Noia (Season 5) *Monstra-City / Shut the Pup Up *Toast of the Town / Divide and Conquer *Burglar Alarmed / Shotgun Wedding *Save Mojo / Substitute Creature *The Boys are Back in Town *Pee Pee G's / Boy Toys *Seed No Evil / The City of Clipsville *Lying Around the House / Bubble Boy *Documentary / Girls Gone Mild *See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey *Curses / Bang For Your Buck *Silent Treatment / Sweet 'N Sour (Season 6) *Prime Mates / Coupe d'etat *Makes Zen to Me / Say Uncle *Reeking Havoc / Live and Let Dynamo *Mo' Linguish / Oops, I Did It Again *A Made Up Story *Little Miss Interprets / Night Mayor *Custody Battle / The City of Nutsville *Aspirations *That's Not My Baby / Simian Says *Sun Scream / The City of Frownsville *West in Pieces *Crazy Mixed-Up Puffs / Mizzen in Action *Roughing It Up / What's the Big Idea? *Nuthin' Special / Neighbor Hood *I See A Funny Cartoon in Your Future / Octi Gone (Movies) *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (Specials) *'Twas The Fight Before Christmas Scooby Doo *Scooby Doo Episodes *Scooby Doo Shows *Scooby Doo Movies Dexter's Laboratory *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip The Land Before Time *The Land Before Time IV: Journey through the Mists (1996) *The Land Before Time (TV Series) Hanna-Barbera *Wacky Races (1969) *Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines (1969) Disney *Melody Time (1948) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians (TV Series) (1997) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2002) TUGS *Sunshine *Pirate *Trapped *Regatta *Munitions *Warrior *High Tide *Quarantine *Jinxed *High Winds *Bigg Freeze Theodore Tugboat *George's Ghost *Theodore to the Rescue *Emily's New Hat *Digby's Disaster *Dartmouth Says Goodbye *Sigrid and the Bumpers *Emily Goes Overboard *George and the Navy Ship *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Theodore the Tattletug *Guysborough Makes a Friend *Theodore and the Missing Siren *Foduck and the Shy Ship *Hank Floats Forward Thomas and Friends *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *Thomas and Stepney (George Carlin) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Stepney Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) *James and the Red Balloon (Alec Baldwin) *Edward the Really Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Edward's Brass Band (Michael Brandon) *Rosie's Funfair Special (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *The Missing Christmas Decorations (Mark Moraghan-US) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *Diesel Does it Again (George Carlin) *Mavis (George Carlin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Search for Fergus (Michael Brandon) *Thomas to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Squeak, Rattle and Roll (Michael Brandon) *James Goes Too Far (Michael Brandon) *Respect for Gordon (Michael Brandon) *Bold and Brave (Michael Brandon) *Flour Power (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Shooting Star (Michael Angelis-UK) *Emily and the Special Coaches (Michael Angelis-UK) *Don't be Silly, Billy (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Stinky Cheese (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Billboard (Michael Brandon) *Don't Go Back (Michael Brandon) *Tickled Pink (Michael Brandon) *Diesel's Special Delivery (Michael Brandon) *O' The Indignity (Michael Brandon) *Tree Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Monster of Brendam (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Rubbish Train (Michael Brandon) *Bust My Buffers! (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Calliope (Michael Brandon) *No More Mr. Nice Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Disappearing Diesels (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Quarry Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Last Train for Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson at Your Service (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Spots Trouble (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Goodbye, Sir Topham Hatt (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wild Water Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel and the Ducklings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Saving Time (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Railcar and the Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Springtime for Diesel (Mark Moraghan-US) *A Most Singular Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Big Freeze (Mark Moraghan-US) *Daisy's Perfect Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Confusion Without Delay (Mark Moraghan-US) *An Engine of Many Colours (Mark Moraghan-US) *Rosie is Red (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Case of the Puzzling Parts (Mark Moraghan-US) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *King of the Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) *Big World! Big Adventures! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan-US) *Gordon Runs Dry (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Lost Puff (Mark Moraghan-US) *Disappearing Diesels (Mark Moraghan-US) *Last Train for Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Forever and Ever (Mark Moraghan-US) *Apology Impossible (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Case of the Puzzling Parts (Mark Moraghan-US) *Middle Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Percy's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Thomas to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the New Engine (Michael Brandon) *Victor Says Yes (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Happy Coal (Michael Brandon) *Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (Michael Brandon) *Bust My Buffers! (Michael Brandon) *Diesel and the Ducklings (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Frozen Turntable (Mark Moraghan-US) *Mighty Mac (Michael Brandon) *A Smooth Ride (Michael Brandon) *Duncan Drops a Clanger (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas' Tricky Tree (Michael Angelis-UK) *Missing Cars (Michael Brandon) *Sir Handel in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Toby the Tram Engine (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Gets Bumped (George Carlin) *Toby's Discovery (Alec Baldwin) *Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday (Alec Baldwin) *Snow Engine (Michael Brandon) *Which Way Now (Michael Angelis-UK) *Runaway Kite (Michael Brandon) *Engine of the Future (Mark Moraghan-US) *Skiff and the Mermaid (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hunt the Car (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toby's Discovery (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Rumours (Alec Baldwin) *Tickled Pink (Michael Brandon) Top Cat *Top Cat (1961) *Top Cat and the Beverly Hill Cats (1987) *Top Cat: The Movie (2011) *Top Cat Begins (2015) Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes Sonic *Defective Detectives *Hedgehog Hunt *Mission: Match Up *So Long, Sonic *Hedgehog Hunt *Galactic Gumshoes *The Light in the Darkness *Agent of Mischief Looney Tunes *Specials *Shows *Movies Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Robbie Shaw Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs